This invention relates to securing one or more connectors to a panel and in particular to securing a shielded connector or connector to a panel without the use of hardware such as clips or bolts and nuts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,144 discloses a floating electrical connector capable of being inserted into and reliably retained within an opening in a panel without separate fastening means. Connectors have been mounted internally to an enclosure with access to the connector through an aperture in the panel. Other connectors have been mounted to panels using hardware such as clips in U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,972 or bolts and nuts as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,626.